Hybrid vehicle powertrains typically use multiple different torque generating devices such as an internal combustion engine and one or more electric traction motors to generate input torque to a transmission. Torque is transferred from an offgoing clutch during a synchronous shift. Unlike conventional transmissions, a synchronous shift within a hybrid transmission may not involve an oncoming clutch for offloading of torque, e.g., during execution of certain gear-to-mode or mode-to-neutral shifts. The process of torque transfer from one or more offgoing clutches during a shift followed by disengagement of the offgoing clutches is referred to as the torque phase of the shift.